


feels so good to be needed

by lockerroomgoon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, really just andrei being a good boy for dougie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: “Shhh, settle down, baby,” Dougie whispers. “Keep being good for me, okay?”Andrei nods and shivers at the praise, always so hungry for it. He can be an absolute brat sometimes, but like this he’s always so good, so goddamn sweet for Dougie. He has to lean down and kiss Andrei then, careful to arch over him so Andrei can’t grind up against his abs. Andrei loves to be kissed at all times, but especially like this. He’s practically liquid under Dougie, moaning so sweet when Dougie cups his throat and squeezes just a little.
Relationships: Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	feels so good to be needed

“Dougie, _please_ ,” Andrei gasps, thrashing as much as the restraints holding him down will allow.

“Shhh, baby, be a good boy for me,” Dougie murmurs from his place over Andrei.

He’s got Andrei’s wrists tied to the headboard and he’s sitting over Andrei’s thighs, keeping him pinned to the bed under his weight. Andrei looks good like this, pale skin flushed so pink and tear streaks down his pretty face. Dougie hasn’t even had to work that hard to get him this wrecked. And he’s not even close to done.

“You look so pretty like this, sweetheart,” Dougie says, dragging a finger slowly up Andrei’s cock. It’s beet red and dripping, has been since Dougie tied Andrei’s wrists down.

Andrei sobs at the touch and tries to buck his hips up for more, always so squirmy and needy when Dougie plays with him like this. Dougie gives him a few loose strokes just to hear Andrei’s choked-off little gasps and his high whine when Dougie lets go and brings his hands up to Andrei’s nipples instead. He plays with them lightly, conscious of how sensitive Andrei is. He’s made Andrei come just from playing with his nipples on more than one occasion, but that’s not what he wants tonight. He keeps it soft, just circling them with his thumbs while Andrei thrashes and whines and leaks tears.

“Dougie, gonna – gonna – _please_ ,” Andrei stammers out, and Dougie stops, moves his hands to lightly rub up and down Andrei’s sides instead. Andrei starts crying harder, sobs wracking his chest.

“Shhh, settle down, baby,” Dougie whispers. “That’s a good boy, telling me when you’re gonna come. Keep being good for me, okay?”

Andrei nods and shivers at the praise, always so hungry for it. He can be an absolute brat sometimes, but like this he’s always so good, so goddamn _sweet_ for Dougie. He has to lean down and kiss Andrei then, careful to arch over him so Andrei can’t grind up against his abs. Andrei loves to be kissed at all times, but especially like this. He’s practically liquid under Dougie, moaning so sweet when Dougie cups his throat and squeezes just a little.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Dougie says as he pulls back. “So fucking pretty, you know that?” Andrei just squeezes his eyes shut tight and whines, cock twitching against his stomach. He reacts so beautifully to praise, Dougie wonders if he’d be able to talk Andrei to an orgasm.

Andrei’s calmed down enough now that Dougie can start up again, stroking up the inside of Andrei’s thighs. He cups Andrei’s balls with one hand while he gently circles his thumb around the head of Andrei’s dick. He’s leaking precum steadily now, so wet and messy for Dougie. Even with this light of a touch, it doesn’t take long to get Andrei gasping and thrashing again.

“Ah, ah, _ah_ , Dougie _please_ – I can’t,” Andrei whimpers through tears.

Dougie doesn’t back off. “You can, sweetheart, I know you can. Know you can be good for me. Just a little bit more, okay?”

Andrei cries harder but nods again. Dougie knows he’s at the end of his rope here, and he’s so proud of Andrei for trying so hard to be good. He keeps touching Andrei until Andrei closes his eyes again and lets out those sweet little gasps that mean he’s close, then he backs off one last time.

“Shh, there’s a good boy,” Dougie coos, cupping Andrei’s face and wiping the tears from his cheeks. “You’ve been so good for me, I’m so proud of you.”

“Love you, Dougie. Love you so much,” Andrei sobs, and _God_ , he’s so fucking sweet.

“I love you too, baby. I’m gonna touch you again, and this time I want you to come for me, okay?”

Andrei absolutely melts into the bed with relief, mumbling, “Thank you, thank you, _love you_ ,” before Dougie even touches him.

It wouldn’t take much more than a light touch to get Andrei off at this point, but he’s been so good that Dougie wants to make it really good for him. He brings one hand up to play with Andrei’s nipple while the other strokes his dick nice and firm. It only takes a few strokes for Andrei to start screaming Dougie’s name, and then Dougie pinches at his nipple and twists his wrist on an upstroke and Andrei is shooting all the way up his chest. Dougie works him through it, jerking him firm and slow until Andrei’s whimpering again. He loves this part the most, pushing Andrei just that little bit further after he’s come.

“Sweet boy,” Dougie murmurs. “I could keep you here all day. Play with you until you’re hard again, make you come over and over and over until you couldn’t anymore. Make you all messy.” They’ve done it before, Dougie making Andrei come dry. Not tonight, though. It’s late, and they’ve got practice in the morning, so Dougie takes his hand off Andrei’s dick and moves up to straddle his chest.

His cock is so hard it’s aching, he knows this’ll be quick. He doesn’t even have to tell Andrei to open his mouth. As soon as he starts stroking his dick Andrei is sticking his tongue out, so fucking good for Dougie.

“God, you’re fucking perfect,” Dougie groans, using his free hand to grab Andrei’s jaw and sticking his thumb in Andrei’s mouth. Andrei moans and sucks around it, licks at it like it’s Dougie’s cock.

“Please, Dougie,” he begs when Dougie pulls his thumb out. “Want it so bad, _please_.”

“Good fucking boy,” Dougie groans, and then he’s coming all over Andrei’s face. “Gorgeous,” he whispers, using his thumb to push his come into Andrei’s mouth. Andrei makes a pleased little noise as he sucks at Dougie’s thumb, eyes fluttering closed.

Dougie would be content to stay in this moment forever, but Andrei gets pouty if he’s left messy for too long. He gets up and unties Andrei’s wrists first, kissing the palm of each hand and gently massaging them before putting them back at Andrei’s sides. Then he pads over to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and brings it back to wipe Andrei down. He gets Andrei’s face first, leaning down to kiss Andrei’s nose when he’s clean. Andrei giggles when he drags the washcloth across his stomach and chokes off a gasp when Dougie wipes at his inner thighs.

Once he’s cleaned them both off Dougie gets back into bed and Andrei curls into him immediately, arms around Dougie and faced tipped up, so obviously asking to be kissed. Dougie would never deny that request, especially like this, when Andrei’s so soft and sweet.

They break it off when Andrei starts yawning into kisses. Andrei pouts a bit when Dougie pulls away but within one breath and the next he’s asleep, still cuddled up so much that he’s practically on top of Dougie. There’s nothing better than this, Andrei asleep in his arms. At some point in the night they’ll roll away from each other, both like space heaters when they sleep all tangled up like this. For now, though, it’s perfect.


End file.
